deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cierra
is a playable character from Riviera: The Promised Land and one of the characters that accompanies Ein in order to stop the Retribution. She is a witch, also known as the Scarlet Witch, and specializes in the use of fire and flame-based attacks. Appearance and Personality Cierra is a kind, powerful witch, albeit being clumsy is her downfall. She tends to be easy going and relaxed even in the most awkward of situations, such as when she falls on top of Ein in Nelde Ruins. Cierra can be mean in her own way, humiliating others without realising it, (or maybe she does know and is doing it intentionally, passing it off as something small). She wears a typical witch's hat, which is black in colour and has a strip of red closer to the brim. She wears a red dress, with serrated edges and is quite revealing. To complete her appearance, she also wears thigh-high heeled boots. Cierra has long red hair which flows around her and turns to curls at the ends. Abilities and Specialties Strengths: * Highest HP and MGC in the game ** Very good at absorbing magic attacks, even ice ones (but needs to be careful of freezing) ** HP somewhat compensates for her low STR ** Her MGC is so high that she still does decent damage against magic-based bosses * Very high damage output per turn * Often has access to attacks of multiple elements * Gets 'all-targeting' hits in her level 3 Overskills the earliest of all characters, with the exception of Ein ** Some of her level 3 Overskills hit the whole party twice, making her a good finisher of groups of weakened enemies Weaknesses: * Lowest Agility in the game; very high WT on several skills, and attacks miss relatively often ** Even her normal skills add a large amount of WT (except the weak whip attack) * No resistance to freezing * Some overskills suffer from random targeting Cierra is the dedicated magical offensive character, but also doubles as a tank with her massive HP pool. Her HP and MGC stats are very high because she has the largest Overskill pool in the game (though not all are necessarily useful). However, she is very slow and tends to miss often, which cuts her overall damage output. Physical attacks do a lot of damage to her, but her HP pool prevents her from being too fragile. In addition to her battle prowess, Cierra is also a cook who can transform several food items into stronger versions that heal more HP or have other added benefits. Cierra is best used mainly for Overskills, or if the enemy has much higher STR than magic. She is also a good choice for absorbing dangerous magic attacks from bosses. She is particularly strong in the early game as she targets the whole enemy party at least once with all her level 3 Overskills (Cinder Squall overshadows all other second-tier level 3 Overskills). However, the player needs to watch out for the freeze status, which she has no resistance to. Character Data Gallery Please refer to Cierra/Gallery to view images pertaining to Cierra. Dialogue Please refer to Cierra/Dialogue to view this character's lines. Category:Characters Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Characters